Some vehicles include one or more autonomous and/or highly automated operational modes in which a computing system is used to navigate and/or maneuver the vehicle along a travel route with varying levels of input from a human driver, depending on the particular autonomous mode. Many vehicles also have alert systems for notifying drivers and passengers when a particular component or system is malfunctioning. The notifications issued by the alert system can be audible alerts, visual alerts, etc. However, such alert systems do not notify drivers and passengers as to whether or not the autonomous systems used to navigate and/or maneuver the vehicle along a travel route are operating in an ideal manner. Also, such alert systems do not notify drivers and passengers when such systems are operating in a less-than ideal manner, yet are still operable. Finally, such alert systems do not predict along the future rout of the vehicle's route.